More Than You'll Ever Know
by ArtIsAnEternity
Summary: Sasuke's been dragged back home, but no one will tell him what's happened to Sakura-or what she's done to herself. Slightly mature because ofcharacter suicide,and a depressed, well, more than usual,  Sasuke. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.yay
1. Chapter 1

My very first fan-fiction! It's not that good-can anyone beta this for me?

-artisaneternity-

More than you'll ever know

Sasuke regained consciousness in a hospital bed. As he blinked, trying to adjust his eyes, he activated his Sharingan.

Or tried to, anyway.t

He found he couldn't force his chakra through his ocular chakra paths. He didn't have any chakra at all, for that matter! What had happened? Oh yes-the memories came flooding back.

Naruto- the fight-his... loss? He shot up in bed. Suddenly, hands restrained him and pushed him down.

A sharp female voice he remembered as one of the legendary Sannins- Tsunade, the healer of the team- spoke sharply. "Sit down and stay down, Uchiha! You were in crap condition when Naruto brought you back, and I refuse to allow you to move!"

He blinked again groggily and tried to pinpoint where her voice was coming from so he could see her face. He thought about giving an insult back, but he would look stupid if looked in the wrong direction. He decided he would ask one question before giving her the silent treatment.

"What did you do to me?"

"I repressed your chakra, which wasn't hard since you had used up basically all of it in the fight with naruto. I especially closed off the eye chakra paths."

"But my sharingan!"

"Well, let's just say you won't be needing that for a while- I'd say…. about a year."

"What?"

Tsunade gave an evil grin. "Let's just say-you're a civilian for a year. The council decreed it while you were unconcious." "

"Nani?"

"What , you think after that stunt you pulled of running away when you were twelve would go unpunished? The council wants you to stay, and they'll do everything to enforce that. Sorry, eye-boy. You're stuck here."

"Hmph. I bet the security still sucks here. I could get out in a moment."

"You ungrateful brat! We're giving you a chance here!" her face twisted. "If I had had my way, you would be dead."

"Uchiha, you're lucky you weren't killed! I fought so hard to get you a harsher penalty. If it were completely up to me, the Hokage, I would have had you killed by decapitation. It's your fault Sakura-"her voice broke.

Sasuke's interest peaked. What had happened to Sakura? He wanted to ask, but that would sound like he cared. He wanted to finally take Sakura up on her offer and marry her, but he would tell her **first**.

She restarted, "Anyway, ever since you killed Itachi, you are officially the last Uchiha and the council overrode me because they want the Sharingan bloodline back in Konoha. They want you to breed." he spat out with distaste.

"If you don't have a woman, they'll choose one for you."

He smirked that Uchiha smirk. "You have someone in mind, Uchiha?"

"Sakura." Tsunade froze for a moment, then said, "Sakura...Yes, I'm sure that will work out well." sarcastically, trying to maintain her "strong" mask, before sweeping out of the room.

_A Hokage must be strong._

_A Hokage must not show weakness. _

_A Hokage must not care._

_A Hokage must be prepared to die for the village._

_A Hokage must not have personal attachments._

She didn't want Sasuke to see her tears.

Sasuke, ever the observant one, even without his Sharingan, saw and noticed her slight hesitation.

Once again he was plagued by that question-what had happened to Sakura? He wondered about that even as the lights went out and it become hard to keep his eyes open.

He fell asleep, mind in turmoil.

* * *

Oh, that was surprisingly easy...once I started to write, it just all came to me.

-ArtIsAnEternity-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Sasuke woke up, he was propped up in bed, sun shining through breezy curtains while birds tweeted merrily in a Sakura tree outside. Sakura, he thought.

"Teme!" A large, wildly bouncing blur of orange, black, and yellow, along with a pair of stunning cerulean eyes, bowled Sasuke over in a giant, crushing hug.

"Sasuke-bastard! You're getting released today, Tsunade baa-chan said so!'

Sasuke winced at the loud intrusion, hn'ed and then gave a faint half-smirk both for naruto's, well, _narutoness _and for when a thought occurred to him. Being a civilian wouldn't stop him from asking sakura to -

YO, teme! Didn't you hear me? everybody's going to be waiting for you! YOU"RE GETTING RELEA-

"Hn. Shut up, dobe."

Sasuke had to know-what had happened to Sakura? Now it was just getting tiring.

"So, dobe...where's Sakura? I would've thought she would be here first."

Naruto froze, his cheery mood gone in an instant. "Sakura-" his voice cracked.

Then he swallowed and went on, his face suddenly twisted in hate, "Shouldn't _**you **_know Sasuke?"

Afterall, you were the main cause of it."

He swept out of the room, saying,

"Reunion party's at eight, at Neji's. Be there. It'll _almost_ be like old times."

And then he was gone, leaving Sasuke with more questions then before.

Sasuke thought, "What's with people sweeping out of the room from me?"

Then he sighed, and slowly slid out of bed.

He needed to find Tsunade to get out of here, and he needed to find out why Naruto had been so hostile.

Naruto was always happy about his "Sakura-chan!" except , maybe, if she had di-no. That would never happen.

Sakura should be at the party, he thought, and if she wasn't-someone would know.

If they didn't, he would force it out of them.

When it came to Sakura, nowadays, he would go to any length to find out.

ArtIsAnEternity- next is Sakura's point of view, then the party after.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just to tell you, her friends **do** care about her, but she's very depressed and blind in her grief.-ArtIAnEternity

Sakura sat, numb, on her patterned bed cover of her neatly made bed. She didn't cry anymore.

What was the use?

It hadn't brought _**him**_ back. It hadn't helped anyone. No one needed her.

Besides she had already cried her heart out before.

Today-Today would be different. Today-Sakura would end it. End it all. Yes, her life. Sure, Naruto might miss her, along with Hinata, maybe, but-

she figured she had always been the one giving. Maybe this one time she could be selfish. Anyway, those two were busy with _each other._

Yes, they had finally gotten together after some light pushing from behind the curtains by Ino and herself.

Thinking about it, actually, every one seemed to be paired up. Shikamaru and Ino, TenTen and Neji, etc.

she was not needed. She had been the person who kept team 7 together, and since team 7, the original team 7 was no more,

She had no purpose. She had given her team her all.

"You think I never understood your pain, Sasuke? And Naruto's? Well, I did. So you had no excuse to go crazy. You were actually the fool who says, when he does not get his way, "Do you know who I am?" she said through a veil of tears. I don't know why I can't stop loving you though...

Forgive and forget. My parents were killed when I was 6, too...so... you never **had **to get revenge. The ninja who killed my parents while they slept for their money is still at large, I hear. You don't see _me _running off to get revenge on him. But maybe I don't understand you on that either.

In the end, we've all lost someone. Team 7 is-was?-full of messed up people. You-your family. Naruto-his parents. Kakashi-his team. Me-well, you know.

This is all already written down on a letter for you. Painful, I hope, to read. It's no more than what you deserve. But still... in the end, I wonder now...did you ever love me back at all? Or even like me? Do you still think I was a nuisance?

Don't you think I didn't know the pain? Haven't you heard of the Haruno compound? It's empty. I won't ever go back there. No one will. It will crumble away, years after my death today, and something will be planted or built there hopefully, when everyone has forgotten me, generations later.

Anyway ,time to die now. Ha, see my pitiful attempt at humor in the face of death. I feel strangely calm now.

The girls always get hurt by you, Sauske, ne? I heard how you killed that fangirly slut, Karin. I didn't like her, but I could relate to her and feel bad. Like me, she was. And she was part of your team. Sasuke-kun, would you have killed me?

I was part of your team too... once she lost her purpose, once you saw a way she could be used to kill the enemy through sacrifice, she was disposed. Yes, disposed, like useless garbage. Thrown away like a toy a child's done with.

Anyway, Sasuke, couldn't you see _**him**_ in the wings? Madara? Didn't you feel his manipulation? He's dead now, by you...but...did you finally find peace, peace from your revenge?

Was it worth it?

Goodbye, Sasuke-kun.

I guess I won't be seeing you again.

And Sakura lifted her silver kunai, watching the lights reflection on it's razor sharp blade. _Goodbye_, she thought.

And then Sakura slit both wrists and waited to die. She knew she could heal herself in an instant. Her body screamed for life.

But she let her blood flow, forcing down all her medical chakra and every survival instinct she possessed.

She watched her life ebb away, ebb out of her through the blood they flowed so freely. She did not staunch it, only steadily keeping her gaze on her slashed wrists and the letter.

Just a pale white regular envelope, with the words "_To Sasuke, and whoever cares._"

She kept her eyes open, relishing her last moments alive until-she fell into unconsciousness.

Naruto banged into the room. "Sakura!" he yelled. Then he was hit by the chakra wards she had put up to stop or hinder anyone who tried to stop her.

Haruno Sakura died.

Naruto fell unconscious next to her, and that was how the ANBU found them when they broke through the door.

They searched her letter, and after a funeral attended by the Hokage, all of the rookie group, and many more, patients and the families of the patients she helped, they placed her in her grave and the letter in a waterproof box beside it.

Everyone in the rookie ninja group read her letter. Each would have hated Sasuke, if it were not for her final line, her final wish.

"Please don't hate Sasuke. He wasn't all of it.."

The question in everyone's minds was, "were we not enough?"

Soon, they started to heal, taking comfort in each otherrrrrr; Shikamaru and Ino, TenTen wept with Neji, Hinata with Naruto. Etc. And Kakashi left for a while. He had no one.

The wounds were ripped apart again when Sasuke returned.

-wasn't that great? Now you finally know what happened to Sakura!

ArtIsAnEternity


	4. Chapter 4

Oh yeah-this isn't JUST a reunion party, it's when Neji's going to ask Ten Ten to be his fiance! She doesn't know yet, though. Next chappie: Engagments and THE ALMOST REVEAL! 2 more chapters left; then there may be the parallel story with a different ending. Akatsuki's the hint!

~ArtIsAnEternity~

The Party

As Sasuke casually sauntered through the door into Neji's house, where the party was already full-swing, he stood there, unnoticed for a few seconds.

He saw Naruto sitting next to Hinata, not noticing her half-drooling face when she looked at him. "Stupid dobe," he thought.

Shikamaru was being dragged by Ino to the salad bar, and he could clearly hear Ino yelling at him to MOVE or else, and Shikamaru's grumbled, "Troublesome."

Neji was sitting at a purple-tableclothed table with a lilac on it. He was holding hands with Ten-Ten under it, discreetly. Ten-Ten looked extremely surprised and happy.

Choji was talking to Shino, something about the strength of the remaining bloodlines.

Kakshi was in the corner, alone. He stood there, and Sauke noticed that his usually ever present Icha Icha novel (well, can porn be called a novel?) was gone. Just...gone. It wasn't even in his pocket!

Sasuke shook his head. He would never understand his sensei. Team 7 had been trying to get Kakashi to stop since Genin days. Had Naruto and Sakura finally –

Where was Sakura? Sasuke sighed and massaged his temples. This was just getting troublesome! Where could that annoying little girl be? He wanted to try to be patient, but this was just too much! Was she avoiding him or something? He growled at the thought. She wasn't **here,** anyway.

Well, you did knock her out after she proclaimed her love for you, a nasty little voice said in his head. "Shut up," he told himself, than groaned. Now he was arguing with himself!

Suddenly, he noticed that the noise in the room had completely stopped.

Ino was whispering with Shikamaru and kept glancing at him.

Naruto had gone completely still and Hinata had a worried look on her face.

Ten Ten looked slightly angry and Neji was stiff.

Silence. And Sasuke just stared. And the hostility and awkwardness filled the air.

Finally, Neji got up, walked to Sasuke and gave a forced smile. "Welcome to the party, Uchiha."

Sasuke could tell this was already going to be pleasant. Yeah, right.

He was tempted to go. But- Hinata, Ino, and Ten Ten had been Sakura's friends.

They would know something.

And he would know it too,

soon.

Follow them home, question them...

I mean, an Uchiha always gets what he wants. Besides,

Uchihas do not stalk, they _investigate_.


End file.
